Pearl's lustful creation
by losingsanity2121
Summary: Pearl saves a humans life by turning him into a dark gem, (Short lemon two shot.)
1. PROLOUGE

**Hey there guys this was a request from lexboss and I took to this because I wanted to see what you guys think of my lemon writing skills. So this is gonna be a shorter lemon story although lemons will be a little later in the story. As usual I don't own anything and leave a review on what you think of it, ALLONSY.**

'How did this happen' thought a young man who looked to be about 18 he had a lean build and medium spiky blonde hair matted down by the rain, his bright blue eyes faded as the large hole in his chest and gash in his neck bled profusedly this was john santiago. He wore nothing but black shorts and black shoes, he could hear someone telling him to hang on, although he was so tired he'd love nothing more than to just sleep.

His dulling blue eyes looked up and was met with a even lighter shade of blue eyes, he could see the person had tears in their eyes, he could also see what looked like a large pearl gem placed on her forhead, framed by pale blonde hair that had fallen down to her shoulders. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked despite how cold and pale his skin was becoming.

He let out a chuckled that sounded more like gurgling as he remembered how this all began

**FLASHBACK**

John was walking down the pier of beach city enjoying the sound of the waves hitting the shore. He dully noted that the gray was a dull gray opposed to it's usual bright blue, john paid it no mind as he made his way to the end of the docks and took a seat. He stared as the waves became more violent along with the weather, yet he didn't move or flinch. Instead he stood and took a deep breath and jumped.

The waves seem to respond instantly, violently trying to slam him back into the shore. John would have none of that and instead swam against the waves determined to not lose. He could feel the water slam into him as he swam further and further into the ocean. Suddenly stopped, the waters seem to stop moving the air became cold the water ceased to move.

'Something's not right' john thought as he floated in the middle of the water, then it struck. The waters seem to cae in on themselves sucking john in with it despite how hard he tried to stay above water. He felt himself being thrown around vicously underwater as he opened his eyes briefly only for them to shoot open in fear.

Something was rising from the water it was a large creature with multiple tentacles pulling it to the surface it's large mouth filled with sharp teeth snapping at anything in it's way. John quickly tried to swim towards the surface only for one of the tentacles to slam into his back. He gasped in pain as he felt his bones creak in protest to the forceful blow, had he been on land it probably would have snapped his spine in half.

The force of the blow was enough to launch him onto land the sand and rocks tearing into his skin. He laid there in pain blood leaking from the multiple slashes across his body, he then caught the sight of four figures. One boy who looked to be twelve and three woman, one wearing red and black, another wearing black and purple and lastly one wearing what looked like a light blue ballet outfit.

He saw them attack the being that had emerged from the water each wielding their own weapon the one in red used two large gauntlets, the one in purple using a whip with crystals on it and the one in blue was using a glaive of some sorts. They quickly destroyed the creature working in a way only a trained team could work.

John watched in awe as he saw the women defeat the creature and watched as it turned into a gem of some sort before the one in red had created a bubble around it before it dissapeared. He saw them speak to each other before the one in red and the one in purple took the young boy away. John then noticed that something was moving, he looked and saw what looked like a smaller version of the creature.

He saw it moving toward the woman in blue and his eyes widened in fear and tried to scream. Only to feel a seering pain burn through his neck. He brought his hand up to his neck and felt blood running down it, he looked back and saw the thing bring it's tentacles together into a large make shift drill and rush the woman.

John nowing he didn't have much time saw a opportunity and stood despite the pain and ran as fast as he could toward the woman. As soon as he made it he shoved her out of the way, their was a loud sickening squelch that echoed throughout the empty beach. The dark sky seemed to cry as the rain fell washing his blood into the ocean.

Pearls eyes widened as she watched the human jump in front of the gem beast and take the blow for her. She quickly summoned her glaive and killed the creature, after that she ran to the human and saw him and looked his wounds over. There was no way he would survive, the creature had pierced his heart, his jugular veign was torn apart cutting off his oxygen supply.

"Why," she asked, he didn't reply and instead looked her in the eye's with no regret. Pearl felt tears form in her eyes before they widened when she got an idea. Reaching toward her gem she concentrated and pulled out a black orb, placing the orb on john's chest she pushed it into the wound. John's eyes widened in pain as he felt something tear into his very being making it's way through his body and into his forhead.

The sky rumbled lightning danced across the clouds, the waves slammed into the shore violently, the air resembled a haunting howl and the very ground around them decayed before becoming surrounded in darkness.

After everything settled down was standing infront of pearl a large scar along his neck and on his chest along with the black pearl on his forhead, his dark blue eyes filled with lust as he felt this dark and intoxicating feeling course through his body. He looked at pearl who was shaking in fear or... excitment? He couldn't tell and didn't care, "The name's john," he said before claiming pearl's lips.

**Alright this is chapter one that kinda introduced john, but don't worry next chapter is when everything is gonna get very lemony *wink, wink*. The black orb that pearl used was all of her lust that she had accumulated over all of her life, also make sure to check out my homestuck story.**


	2. LEMONY GOODNESS

**Hey there guys this was a request from lexboss and this is the lemon part of the story so those who don't know what a lemon is I suggest not reading this, as usual I don't own anything, now then ALLONSY.**

It had been a full year since John was saved by Pearl and he loved every moment of it his body was in a constant state of heat his lust attracting every woman that got near him. Yet even he only released his lust on one woman and that was pearl the love of his life and savior of said life.

Normally the two couldn't spend much time together because of the monsters that attack beach city. Although today was different beach city was calm and quite no monsters had attack beach city and because of that the gems had the time to just sit back and relax.

At the moment John and Pearl were sparring in pearls room each striking at each other with their own style, John's weapon was a black variation of pearls own glaive, John struck with extreme force and reckless strikes that destroyed the terrain around them. Also they wore their training clothes pearl's being a leather bikini top and short chaps while John wore black jeans and a black muscle shirt

Pearl on the other hand danced around the strikes moving like flowing water although her strikes lacked the killing intent to actually do any damage to John's hardened skin. They continued this dance of destruction until John found an opening quickly taking the advantage he grabbed pearls weapon and pulled her toward him.

Their bodies pressed together as they stared into each others eyes, John smirked as he leaned forward pressing pearl against the wall. Pearl wasn't standing idle either she pushed herself against John the feeling of the lust wrapped around John's very body was overwhelming.

"Pearl," John started as he leaned his head forward his lips hovering over hers his hot breath sending a tingling sensation through her body "Love you," John said as he pressed his lips to hers. The feeling of their lips touching sent a shock through each of their bodies.

John felt her manage to slip a leg from between his legs, only for her knee to collide with his side. He grunted, staggering back, giving her a chance to tackle him down, straddling his hips and pinning his shoulders down.

"You're going to regret that." She sneered, slamming her lips against his. he held his lips closed, not allowing her to get anywhere. he knew this annoyed her when he felt her chest rumble in a growl, making him chuckle. Pulling away from him, he felt her burning gaze, "open your fucking mouth." She snarled, digging her nails into his shoulder.

"Make me, Pearl." He smirked.

Accepting the challenge, she started moving her hips back to rub against his groin. his spine stiffened at the sudden contact and his eyes shut tightly. "Awww, what's wrong, John? Little boy a little virgin?"

He most certainly were NOT a virgin! he'd had plenty of sex, but never had one of his girls been THIS direct. "F-f-fuck you!" he growled.

"Oh, John, I intend for you to." She whispered with an evil giggle, trailing her perfectly manicured nails along his jaw. "The question is: how is this going to work?" It took his brain a few moments to process what she had just said.

She wanted to know if he'd be the dominant one...?

Well, better not keep the little lady waiting~

Grabbing her hips, he flipped her over, straddling her instead and smirking down at her. Again, he felt her tense up at the movement, as though she were afraid before she smirked. "I see how this is gonna go~" She cooed as he bent down to her face, capturing her lips with his. She tasted of cherries, dark chocolate and pomegranates, a very dark and sexual flavor that matched his perfectly.

Moaning slightly, he released one of her shoulders, trailing his hand down do her breast where he gripped and kneaded it like dough, bringing out a slew of moans from the pale girl beneath him.

Her mouth hung open, her tongue hanging out slightly as small mewls of pleasure escaped her throat, a deep blush growing on her face. "J-j-joh!" She gasped, arching her back, swinging her legs open and wrapping them around his waist tightly, bringing her crotch closer to his. He could practically feel the heat that radiated off of her.

"Do you like this, Pearl?" He questioned with a smirk, almost pulling his hand away from her breast. She cried out in protest before meeting eyes with him, her whole look begged for more, but you slowly saw a fire grow in her eyes.

"Y-yeah." She said, swallowing, trying to make herself sound less desperate. She let out a breath before the defiant look surged back into her eyes. "But I'm not about to be the bottom in this rodeo, bitch." Untangling her legs from his waist, she sat up, shimming backwards to climb up onto her bed, leaving you on the ground. "Come on, John. Unless you're shy~" She giggled. He wouldn't take that laying down and scrambled onto the bed, to find her sitting there innocently, thighs pressed together as her legs split at the knee, one hand held to her mouth, giving her an innocent, nervous schoolgirl look.

"You tease." He chuckled.

"You aren't gonna hurt me, are you, Mister John?" She asked, her voice small and sweet.

'So she's into roleplay, huh? hehe~' John thought

He chuckled, placing his hands on her thighs and forced them apart, to which she gazed up at you with dull blue eyes. "Don't worry, sweet-heart, I'd never hurt a pretty kitty like you." He murmured softly. She giggled sweetly, leaning forward to kiss his nose before laying down, her hands held in loose fists above her full breasts.

He could feel himself growing hard from just the sight of her, his length straining against the cloth of his boxers and jeans. She looked so innocent and sexy...all he wanted to do was rip both of their clothes off and just fuck her right there and then, but he had to play this out for as long as possible.

Spreading her legs, he moved between them, picking her up by her hips and grinding against her as softly as he could (and it practically had you in agony). He watched as her body jolted from the sensation and then as her muscles tightened, her breathing becoming hard has her hips made tiny bucks into his. He could tell she had no power over her reactions as she layed there moaning out, back arching off the plush covers every now and then.

"What's wrong, Pearl? No smart comeback for me?" he smirked, adding more pressure into his grinds. Her hips bucked again as she let out a cry of pleasure.

"F-fuck you." She growled.

"Oh, but Pearl, I intend for you to." he smiled.

"Th-then let me up and I'll do it." She said, holding herself up by her elbows. He hesitated before releasing her hips and letting her set up, only for him to be shoved back.

"Hey!"

"Oh, shut up, John, this will be the best you've ever had." She giggled, sitting between his legs and undoing the buttons on his jeans, followed by the zipper. He moaned when he felt some pressure being taken off his stiff member and then another as he felt a warm hand grip it from the outside of his boxers, pulling it out and stroking it through the fabric.

Looking down, he saw that she seemed entranced by your bulge as her hand twisted and pumped it. It honestly looked cute. "Impressed?" He managed to asked. She merely nodded before reaching her other hand up and worked on freeing him from his cloth prison. For a trained sex addicted, she seemed to be acting like a virgin around him. He watched as she bit her lip before pulling out his length.

He couldn't help the smile that came to your face when you saw her eyes light up, almost like a child who got exactly what they wanted for Christmas. "Damn, sugar, hehe." She said with appreciation for your length.

"Y-you could always do more than just touch it." He stuttered out. Her eyes flicked to your with a devious gleam before she scooted back some, allowing her to bend down so her head was level with him. She reached behind her neck, pulling her long hair to the side so it wouldn't get in the way as she locked eyes with you.

"And is that what you want me to do?" She asked, her full lips only half on inch from his throbbing member. He could feel her hot breath brushing against his heated skin with every words she spoke. He couldn't speak so he just nodded, to which she tilted her head. "I didn't hear a 'yes', does that mean you want me to stop?"

BITCH!

"N-No! K-keep go-going." He forced out.

"hehe, goodie goodie gumdrops~" She giggled, letting her tongue slid from her mouth and stroke the tip of his dick (Dirty words~). His breathing hitched and his back arched, clawing the covers as he felt the warm, slick muscle swirl around his tip.

"P-p-pearl~! Holy fuck~!" he groaned.

Pearl smirked. She knew she was the best and hearing these reactions from him only fueled her fire. She knew you couldn't just...dive right in and take it down your throat, you had to tease the man a bit, get them to slowly relax before taking it all (a tip for you ladies~~~ lololol I'm so horrible!). Pearl slowly brought her lips forward, wrapping them around his tip before slowly pulling them away, allowing them to caress the heated skin. She did this a few times before finally wrapping her lips around it and suckling softly.

He groaned, arching his back more, beads of sweat forming at his temple and brow. This girl was good. Like...porn star good. He panted as he felt her soft hand wrap around his length, pumping him slowly. "G-God damn~" He moaned.

Pearl chuckled, sending vibrations down his shaft and all through your body. he thought it couldn't get much better than this until he felt her head dip down, taking more and more of his length into the heated cavern. His eyes nearly bugged out of his skull at the feeling of her head bobbing up and down, sucking on a good majority of his length. The rest that she could not get in her mouth was being pumped by a soft hand and a quick pace that countered her slow bobbing.

It felt like he was in heaven, every muscle in his body quivering from pleasure, that is, until he felt her pull away.

"W-what the hell?" He growled, propping himself up and glaring at her.

"Oh, hush up, I'm feeling constricted." She said, working her hands behind her back, trying to undo her leather bikini top. "Damn...knots...Ah." She giggled as the fabric holding it to her chest went slack, allowing her to pull it over her head and expose her breasts to you. His jaw nearly detached from his head.

They were perfect.

Yes, who wouldn't argue that Double D's are amazing but hers were perfectly shaped, perfectly round and perfectly perky. He heard her giggle as she watched him and shimmied her chest from side to side.

"Do you like?" She giggled.

"Fuck yeah, I do." He said, nearly drooling.

"Good, then why don't you have a turn?" She offered. He didn't need to be told twice as he moved forward, causing her to lay down on the covers while he went for her breasts.

Gripping one, he massaged it slowly, rolling it with expertise while his mouth latched on the other one, gently teasing her nipple with his teeth. He heard her mewl again, accompanied by her legs working against the covers, trying to fight the pleasure. He chuckled, switching her breasts and nibbling the other one. She groaned, her back arching off the bed a bit, but not enough for his tastes. He bit a little harder into her rosy bud, causing her back to shoot up and a moan escape her lips. He chuckled at this and went to give another nibble, only to be flipped over again and his shirt ripped from his body..

"Clothes off now, motherfucker." She growled, grabbing the waist band of his jeans and tugging.

Damn this woman was horny...

But, none the less he listened to her and pulled his jeans and boxers off while she undid her chaps, pulling them off along with her panties. Through this, he saw her whole body, unprotected by any form of cover for his eyes to devour.

"W-wait.." He stuttered out, something coming to mind.

"Hmm?" She hummed, pushing you back down and crawling on top of you.

"Condom?" He asked simply.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I plan on getting pregnant." She said, her face showing a large smile as she traced along his lower stomach He smiled as she leaned down and kissed him, working her lips against his while grinding her bare crotch against his. He moaned, feeling her heat rub against him slowly. He blushed lightly, gripping her hips and flipping her over again and kissing her deeply, grinding against her, teasing her like she had teased him. She growled and squirmed beneath him, trying to flip him over, but he wouldn't allow that.

"Get ready, Pearl, cause I'm doing this here and now." He said, a smirk spreading across his face as he prodded her entrance. He felt her stiffen up a bit, biting her lip as he pushed forward, fighting against her tightness to get inside. He heard her groan and saw her grip the covers as you forced the tip inside, taking a small break to catch his breath. Pearl was panting as much as him, staring up at him with lust clouding her eyes.

"Hard to believe *huff* but it's been a few years since I've done this." She smirked, moving her hips to try and get him deeper inside. He let her have that and slid further in, nearly half way, making her gasp out and buck her hips again. He smirked and leaned down, pressing his chest to hers, working his arms under her so he could grip her shoulders from the back.

"Then I'll be gentle." He said softly.

"*pant* y-you got gentle and I *huff* shove a brick your ass." She growled.

"Hard it is then." He stated, setting his knees and plunging into her all the way. Pearl threw her head back, letting out a cry of both pleasure and pain. He moaned/groaned as he felt her walls grip he tightly, nearly urging his release. But he would not give in so easily. He pulled his hips back, sliding out of her half way before ramming back in and repeating the process, leaning his chest up slightly to allow her breasts room to bounce with every thrust his made. Each time he went in, Pearl would mewl and cry out, her eyes rolled back and her face beet red.

He groaned as her nails raked down is back, leaving behind angry red lines that stung like hell. Pearl's body was squirming and twisting beneath him with every movement he made. This only made him smirk more and more until he felt her nails dig into his sides and her weight hit him, flipping them over, so she was on top, leading to her sliding all the way down on his. Pearl cried out in pleasure, arching her back, body twitching. He groaned, arching his back at the rush of pleasure he received from this.

Peal placed her hands on his chest, using it to stabilize her as she began to bounce rapidly. He let out a load cry of passion, gripping her thighs tightly. "F-Fuck, Pearl!" He growled, trying to urge her to do more. She spreader her legs wider, forcing her to go farther down on him, hitting all her right spots. Each hit was like a shot of adrenalin right to her heart.

"J-j-john! I'm gonna-gonna~" Her voice trailed off as a small trail of drool formed in her ecstasy induced stupor.

"M-Me too!" He groaned, arching his back. He felt Pearl's body tense, nearly crushing his member in her orgasm, a soft white liquid spilling from her. He took her moment of weakness as a chance to launch up, flipping them over again and thrusting into a few more times before releasing inside of her. They both panted while he lowered himself, laying on top of her, to which she limply tossed her arms around his shoulders.

"I *pant* made a good choice." She panted.

**And that's that let me know what you think considering this was my first lemon in a story and I will be rewriting my naruto story.**


End file.
